stopped chasing and found love
by shadowbro14
Summary: every one knows shadow but amy doesn't and amy stopped chasing after sonic what would happened if amy met shadow
1. Chapter 1

It was rouge's party and every one was there except shadow. amy was taking with rouge, then sonic comes,"is this every one you invited rouge, because i have a feeling that someone is missing" sonic asked. rouge looked around,"i think, wait wheres shadow" rouge asked,"i don't know" sonic said,"he is probably late, he will be" rouge said, sonic went back to parting."who is shadow?" amy asked,"oh you don't know him, he is a black and red hedgehog" rouge said,"oh" amy said. there was a knock at at the door and the nearest person to the door was sonic, sonic opened the door to see shadow,"YOU GUYS, SHADOW IS HERE" sonic yelled with excitement. every body looked at the door to see a black and red hedgehog walk in. every one started to greet shadow,"oh see thats shadow" rouge told amy. amy kept looking at shadow. shadow walk up to amy and rouge,"hey rouge" shadow said with his normal voice,"hey handsome, how is it been" rouge asked,"good" shadow answered,"oh right shadow this is amy, amy this shadow" rouge said."hi nice to meet you" amy said,"nice to meet you to" shadow said and went back to the party. amy kept looking at him but then got snapped by rouge,"amy are you alright, how do you keep on looking at" rouge asked,"oh no one why" amy said,"just saying because you look like your looking at someone" rouge said," i am not" amy said,"oh okay" rouge said,"i am going to get some punch" amy said as she left. amy did not know why but wanted to get attention from shadow when she got to the punch she saw shadow leaning against a wall. something told amy to talk to him and so she did,"hey shadow whats wrong" amy asked,"oh hey amy its just that i am not that kind of a party person" shadow said,"oh, well i am going to get some punch, enjoy the party" amy said shadow nod. amy got her punch and rouge walked up behind amy," so what her you talking about" rouge said,"oh nothing" amy said,"you like him don't you" rouge said,"what no i barley met him" amy said in defense,"sure" rouge said amy blushed,"i am not" amy said,"ok ok calm down" rouge said and left off somewhere. after the party every one left home. amy got home but still thinking about shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11:47 and amy was walking in the park. shadow in the other hand was sitting in a bench. both were in the same park but in different places. amy saw children playing then looked at the sky, it was a clear sky,"wow, what a nice day its going to be" amy said, as she kept walking. amy kept looking around. she looked ahead and saw black and red hedgehog,"shadow?" amy said. amy walked up to shadow,"hey shadow" amy said. shadow looked up to see amy,"oh hey amy, i didn't expect to see you here" shadow said,"yeah i don't walk around this park that much" amy said, as she took a seat next to shadow."me to" shadow said,"so how did you meet rouge" amy asked,"we work together at G.U.N" shadow said."i see, so where do you live?" amy asked,"i live with rouge, what about you" shadow said,"i live some where over there" amy pointed. shadow rise an eyebrow getting confused. amy saw that he got confused,"if you want i can show you were i live" amy said. shadow thought for a second then nod. both got to amy's house,"so this is it" shadow said,"yeah, you want come in" amy said,"ok" shadow said. both got in the house and amy locked the door behind her,"well this is it my house" amy said,"nice" shadow said. amy walked in to the kitchen,"want something to drink" amy said,"no thank you" shadow said. amy went back to the living room and turned on the tv. a question got in to shadow"s head,"hey aren't you sonic"s girlfriend" shadow said,"no, i use to have chase him around when i had a crush on him but i stopped" amy said,"oh" shadow said,"yeah, but know i have a new crush" amy said trying to hide the blush,"who silver" shadow guessed,"no" amy said. shadow kept on guessing but kept on getting it wrong. after a while shadow gave up,"i give up who" shadow said,"come on shadow you know him" amy said enjoying herself but then she was getting nerves because she had to tell him that she liked him sooner or later. shadow was getting inpatient,"thats it i give up just tel..." shadow was cut off by amy"s lips on his. shadow eyes widen, he was getting every thing straight then it hit him. amy pulled away,"me" shadow said surprised,"yes i know we barley just wet yesterday but you are so cute and handsome, look i am sorry if you don't feel the same way then i understa..." know it was amy who was cut off, by shadow lips on hers. amy was surprised by this but then returned the kiss,"i like you to i did not know how to tell you because we barley met and i think your cute" shadow said. both lean for another kiss but this time with passion.


End file.
